


I Have a Big Dream, Sam, a Big Dream Of An Amazing Hotel

by Tameandsane



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Business Bay Boys are there in spirit, Dream is mayor, Fluff and Humor, Hbomb is maid for everyone, Jack Manifold is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil and Techno own a shop, Phil was like cool, Punz is rich and scary, Sam is a famous architect, Sam is the nicest person, Sam sees child and says I will die for you now, Techno decided he wanted to adopt a child so he did, Tommy wants his hotel to be built and will do anything to do it, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, and great at it, and is a famous musician, kind of, quackity is sam's son, you'll be seeing him often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: A famous architect is asked by a bright young man to help him build the hotel of his dreams, and the architect agrees. As they work together, the architect learns more about the boy and his past as they grow closer, and wants to help him.Or: A story based on Tommy getting Sam to build his hotel, but with more depth and history behind it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Connoreatspants and Tommyinnit, Hbomb94 and Fundy, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), The Business Bay Boys and Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 62
Kudos: 461





	1. Just A Hundred Dollars!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy asks Sam to build him a hotel and Sam agrees

Sam was sketching in the finishing touches of the blueprint for his latest project. He was tasked in building one of the very first banks in their rapidly growing city. Sam was an architect, a very good one at that. He was one of the most famous architects ever known, ever since he built one of the most tight and secure prisons ever made. It housed dangerous criminals from all over. His city, called the Dream SMP, named after their Mayor, Dream, had started out small, but Dream put so much time and effort into his little town, it had turned into a bustling city full of a diversity of people. 

Sam remembered when he had first been hired to help build some of the buildings in the Dream SMP, when he had just been a small time no name architect and the Dream SMP had just been a small town in the middle of nowhere. He remembered how Dream had said how he saw so much potential in Sam, and he was right. Sam built more than half the buildings in the city. People considered him the main architect for the it and came to him with most plans about new builds they might put in the Dream SMP.

Sam didn’t live in the city, he lived a ways away from it, in his own high-tech home that he built himself, but he did have a little shop, nothing big, that housed most of his and others ideas, finished and unfinished. With blueprints, papers, books, pencils and other stuff scattered everywhere, making it look cluttered and unorganized. Sam loved it. His workshop was where most of his brilliant building ideas were formed. It was the place people went to if they wanted him to build something for them. His shop was iconic, everyone knew where it was, and everyone knew who owned it. 

Sam was double checking over the blueprint for the bank to see if he had made any mistakes when the bell that signaled someone was coming into his shop rang.

"HELLO, does there happen to be any humanoid creepers hanging about around here by any chance." 

Sam looked up from what he was doing, a young boy stood in front of his door, he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes filled with life. He was very tall, especially for his age, around the same height as Sam, so that meant he was over six feet tall, and he wore a simple white shirt with a dark red coat and cargo pants and a pair of brown combat boots that had mud splattered on them. He grinned at Sam, a grin that told of a future full of mischief and mayhem, but there was something there, something that he couldn't quite place, something that told Sam that this boy grew up too fast. 

Sam put his pencil down, "I'm assuming by humaniod creature your talking about me. Hi, my name is Sam by the way."

"Aha! That's what it was, I'd forgotten it, hello Sam, I'm big man Tommyinnit, the biggest man, but you can just call me Tommy." Tommy started walking over to where Sam was standing behind the counter.

“Well then Tommy, what can I help you with, because I’m assuming you didn’t just come here to chat. Unless you are, then I’d be happy to oblige.”

Tommy leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter, fingers entwined, and managed to grin even wider than he already was. “Why yes, a mr. Sam-u-el, I have a bit of a proposition for you, something that I want to do that requires a little bit of your expertise.”

His name wasn’t Samuel, but whatever, Sam leaned forward too, something about one person leaning forward makes other people want to do it too. “What do you have in mind?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I want you to build something for me, a hotel something, to be exact.” Tommy replied.

Sam blinked, “You, want me to build you a hotel?” he asked, a bit confused, “Aren’t you a little too young to be owning any sort of business.”

Tommy leaned back, looking indigent, “are you fucking saying I can’t do it because I’m a child, because I can, I am perfectly capable of running a hotel bitch.” He seemed to calm down a bit, “besides, I’ll pay anything you want me too, I can, really, I promise.”

Woah, this teenager could cuss, also, Sam had a feeling that Tommy couldn’t pay what it took to build a hotel, judging by his attire, his clothes looked a little threadbare.

“Why do you even want me to build you a hotel anyway, because I don’t think it’s just to earn money. Most people wouldn't think a of a hotel when trying to earn money.”

Tommy’s eyes grew distant for a moment as he seemed to get lost in memories, but then they refocused again as he said, “I want to make a place where people can stay when they have no other place to go, a place to go when they’re in trouble, where they can have a good night's rest in a comfy bed and a warm meal to eat when they’re hungry… a place I would’ve liked when…” Tommy stopped and laughed nervously, “heheh, yeah, thats why, so please, please, like I said before, I’ll pay fucking anything you want, even if it’s manual labor.” Tommy grinned again, “I know I don’t look like it, but I assure you, I’m pret-ty strong.” He flexed his non-existent muscles on his arms.

Sam laughed at his attempt to show him how strong he was, then grew silent in thought. This boy obviously had a very personal reason as to why he wanted this hotel to be built, and a very virtuous reason at that. Besides, they didn’t have a hotel yet in the Dream SMP anyways, which was odd, but Sam guessed no one had thought of it yet, even him. A hotel would be very beneficial, and give a place for travelers to stay when they came to the city. And Tommy was right, age didn’t matter, Tommy was obviously very mature for his age, even if he did seem the mischievous and devious sort. He was also so very obviously a kind person, if the reason he wanted to build this hotel said anything. Yeah, Sam thinks a hotel would be a great idea.

“Okay Tommy, I’ll build your hotel,” Tommy’s eyes lit up.

“How much?” Tommy asked determinedly, it was obvious he would pay whatever Sam asked for, no matter how poor he was.

“Well, I have a feeling you aren’t the richest person are you?” Tommy blushed and looked away. Sam snorted “One Hundred dollars, get me one hundred dollars and I’ll build your hotel.”

Tommy looked back at Sam, shocked, “just one hundred fucking dollars, are- are you sure, thats incredibly cheap.”

Sam smiled, “Yep.”

Tommy smiled his biggest smile yet, “oh- oh my god, thank- thank you so much Sam, so- so much. I’ll- I’ll get to you right away, promise.” He started walking backwards, and bumped into a self and knocked over multiple books and papers on it. He haphazardly bent down and started picking them up, muttering sorry’s and I’ll pick it up over and over. When he was done, he scrambled to the door, waved one last goodbye, and dashed out the door. He was gone down the street in less than a minute. 

Sam laughed and shook his head, this kid, he already loved this kid, and he only just met him.

-

Tommy grinned as he walked along the paved road, holy shit, he had done it, he had managed to get the famous builder Sam to build his hotel, finally, finally, it was actually going to happen, the dream they he had for years was going to come into fruition. He whooped and punched the air, getting strange looks from the other people walking on the road, but he didn’t care, he was too happy to care.

But first, he had to get a hundred dollars, which was a lot, but compared to what he thought he was going to have to pay, it was nothing, he could actually get a hundred dollars, and he had an idea on where to get it. Or where to get it off a certain someone. He started sprinting in the direction of where he had to go. A certain shop, owned by a pair of unique individuals that he had known for a long time.

There it was in the distance, a shop, with a big sign painted on the very top of it spelling Powerful Things, and just under it was a smaller sign advertising, get at a decent price.

Tommy stood in front of the door, collecting himself, then he walked in, and looked around. And there, manning the front desk, in his white and green striped bucket hat and dark green wings folded behind him, was, “PHIL, Philza Minecraft, just the man I was looking for, how are ya bud? How’s The Blade doin’ too.” 

Phil laughed, and said, “hey Tommy, mate, I’m doin’ good, and Tech’s on a mission right now, ocean temple, how about you, Tommy, you keeping up well?”  
Tommy nodded, “I’m doing great Phil, thanks for asking, but I would be even greater if you did a little something for me.”

Phil laughed again, “I knew it, you're never this nice when you visit unless you want something.”

Tommy squawked indigently, “I am a very kind person thank you very much, I give to charity all the time, by which I mean me, I am a charity case.”

Once again, Phil burst out laughing, “what do you need Tommy.” 

“I need a hundred dollars.”

Phil's eyes widened to almost a comical degree and his wings puffed up twice his size, “a hundred dollars Tommy, what the hell do you need a hundred dollars for.”

Tommy could barely contain himself, “I finally did it Phil, after all this time, I can get my hotel built, and I only need a hundred dollars, just one hundred.” Then Tommy grew quieter, “Please Phil, I know one hundred dollars is a lot to ask for, but I’ve worked so hard for this, ever since… the incident. And I promise to pay it all back, no matter how long it takes. So please Phil please, give my dream a chance.”

Phil’s eyes softened, ”Of course Tommy, if it’s for your hotel you’ve talked so much about, worked so hard for, how could I say no.” Then he squinted at Tommy, “but, you do gotta pay me back at some point for this, I’m not a rich man.”

Tommy raised his eyebrows, “Now that’s just a plain fucking lie Mr. Philza Minecraft,” Then Tommy’s smile softened, “but thank you, thank you so much, I promise to pay you back, once I'm rich from my amazing hotel.” 

Philza, you guessed it, laughed again, “One sec, let me go get the money out of the vault.” Tommy stood there as Phil walked to the back room where the vault that held all his and Technoblades money and most valuable and important treasure they’ve collected from past adventures resided. Tommy loved coming over here and listening to all the amazing stuff these two do on a daily basis. They were amazing, and had helped Tommy whenever he needed help over the years, especially after what had happened about a year ago. He was so grateful for them, and hoped one day he would be able to pay back all they did for him.

Phil came back, holding a wad of cash in his hands, and handed it to Tommy. Tommy thanked him again profusely, then started walking towards the door of the shop. Tommy was about to open the door when, “Tommy.” He looked over in Philza’s direction questioningly.

“You know your always allowed, and wanted, to stay here, right mate? The house must be pretty lonely without-”

“Phil,” Tommy interrupted, “you know my answer, I’ve said it every time you asked, I can’t leave the house, it’s too important to me.”

Phil smiled sadly, “Yeah, I know, just worried about you, and even if he doesn’t act like it, Tech obviously is to.” 

“Thanks, Phil.” Tommy waved goodbye to Phil and walked out the door.

Tommy started walking home, he would give Sam the money tomorrow.

Tommy hoped Wil was watching from somewhere, because he was going to make him proud.


	2. Holy Shit, Is That The Mayor!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reads a letter from an old friend and meets the mayor as he goes to give Sam the money.

_In the middle of a bustling street stood two young boys, one about fourteen years old with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore circular glasses that were smeared with grime and had a crack on the left side of the lens. He had on a simple tan long sleeved shirt with tattered pants hidden by a brown trenchcoat that seemed too big for him and a black scarf wrapped around his neck._

_With a gloved hand he held the hand of the other boy, who was around eight, and had blonde hair, darker than it actually was because it was matted down by grease and dirt, he the brightest blue eyes that even in the predicament they were in, never lost their shine. The younger boy wore a buttoned up wool jacket and pants that were too long on him, so you couldn’t see what shoes he wore. He had on some old earmuffs they had found while scrounging for salvageable stuff in an alley. ___

_They both looked like they haven’t bathed in days, and they hadn’t, that’s what happens when you lived in an abandoned factory. ___

_It was snowing, whites flakes fell around in swirling motions, the older boy lifted his free hand up and watched as one of the flakes landed on it. He turned to look at the younger boy. ___

_“Hey Tommy, look at this, cool, isn’t it,” but the younger boy, Tommy was enraptured by something else. The older boy looked to where Tommy’s eyes were focused on as the snowflake in his hand melted._

_He was staring at a hotel, a grand old hotel that was stories high with buttresses and arches and small towers that had stone gargoyles that looked like they were guarding the hotel from anything that dared attack it. In the front of it was a red carpet covered by a canopy with a trim of gold and a Doorman in a red uniform blowing into his silk gloved hands trying to warm them up standing under it waiting for guests to hold open the door for. Inside you could see a room filled with couches and tables warmed by the fireplace that loomed over the people sitting on them._

_“What is that place Wil?” Tommy asked Wil, or Wilbur, as he kept staring at it in awe. Wilbur laughed, “that’s a hotel Tommy, it’s a place where people stay for a night or more when they need a place to stay.” ___

_Tommy looked at Wilbur with wide eyes, ”Woah,” then he looked back at the hotel, “can we stay in there then?” ___

_Wilbur smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, we can’t, we don’t have enough money, and even if we did they probably wouldn’t allow us in anyways because of how young we are.” ___

_“Oh,” was Tommy’s reply. Then his gaze suddenly became determined, “then I’m going to build a hotel where anybody can stay in, anyone, so people don’t have to be cold like us.” And he nodded in a way that said this was his plan and nothing and no one can stop him. ___

_Wilbur looked at Tommy, god, this kid was so kind. Wilbur picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. “Yeah, and I’ll become a famous singer and become so rich that we can build the best and biggest hotel ever.” ___

_Tommy laughed and smiled smugly, “yeah! That’ll be easy, you’re an amazing singer.” ___

_Wilbur started walking, “stop it, you’ll make me cry.” ___

_“Well it’s true, your fucking great at anything with music.” ___

_Wilbur gasped, “Tommy, where on earth did you learn that word.” ___

_Tommy pulled on Wilbur’s hair, “from you bitch.” ___

_“TOMMY! Watch your mouth, and I have never said any of those words.” In front of him. ___

_“You did.” Tommy said, cackling like a little maniac. ___

_“No I didn’t, AND STOP PULLING ON MY FUCKING HAIR… oh.”_

_Whoops. ___

_“SEE!” ___

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Tommy unlocked the door and walked in his house, it was silent, just like it’s been for the past year. His house wasn’t very big, with a living room and a kitchen sharing one room, and an upstairs that held a bathroom and two spare rooms you could do anything with. They hadn’t needed a very big house anyway, him and Wilbur, and it had been one of the happiest moments in their lives when they had first walked in their newly bought house they had spent months saving up the money they both had earned doing any odd job. That was three years ago. Tommy was almost a hundred percent sure they both cried that day, in the very living room where he hung his jacket on the coat rack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Tommy walked towards the kitchen and opened up the freezer. A famous inventor by the name of Fundy came up with the idea of a box filled with ice that would keep foods that would otherwise rot cold. He did it, obviously, and has now sold thousands of his genius invention that he had brilliantly named The Freezer. Tommy grabbed an apple out of it and walked over to the couch resting in the middle of the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He sat down, and bit into the apple as he stared at the money sitting on the coffe table. Tommy couldn’t quite believe it, his hotel, which had just started as child’s fantasy and grew as he got older, was going to be built as soon as he gave Sam this wad of money. He would do that tomorrow, Tommy could wait until tomorrow, after all, he’s been waiting for around nine years now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Tommy finished off his apple and threw it in the trash, he should probably do some laundry, he was getting low on clean clothes. He walked upstairs and passed the first room on the left without even glancing at it. The room hasn’t been opened in a long time, and Tommy planned to keep it that way. He opened the door on the right, which led to his room.  
__________________________________________

___He always made sure to keep his room tidy, with his bed made and his clean clothes folded neatly in his dresser and his dirty clothes in a basket in the corner of his room. In his chest in the front of his bed were all his extra stuff. He never had much, but what he did he held close. On his nightstand stood a lamp for when it got dark and an unopened letter from his old friend Jack Manifold. Though he hasn’t seen him since he and Wilbur left to start a better life. Tommy did miss him, they had been close, but they had to leave for their own good._ _ _

__________________________________________Even if it meant leaving people behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Tommy sat on his bed and lit the lamp, it was getting dark. He’s been putting it off, reading the letter, but he was going to have too sometime. He grabbed the letter off the night stand and opened it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hey Toms, ___

_How’re you and Wilbur doing, ___

That's right, Tommy thought, they didn’t know what happened. 

_Things here have been good, Connor is being Connor, and The Business Bay Boys, as you guys liked to call yourselves, are still causing mischief like you guys used to do. ___

_They do miss you though. ___

_And, Tommy, I want to say I’m sorry, we're all so sorry we didn’t realize what was happening to you two at the time, we shouldn’t have gotten angry at you for leaving without knowing all the details. That wasn’t right of us. ___

_And I’m not going to ask you to come back, I have a feeling you wouldn’t even if I did. I just hope you're happy wherever you are. I didn’t write to you until now because I felt like I didn’t deserve too, but that was unfair to you. ___

_Just know that we’re still your friends… if you want us to be. ___

_________________________________________________________Yours sincerely, Jack Manifold. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Tommy stared at the letter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Huh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Okay, so you’re putting the bank here right?” Dream asked. Sam nodded, “Yep.”  
__________________________________________________________

___Dream had come by to see how the bank plans were coming along, and also to see how Sam was doing too._ _ _

__________________________________________________________They were friends after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“This sounds good Sam, great job as always.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Sam smiled, “I try my best.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Dream laughed, “I know you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________They continued talking about the bank, among other stuff, when the door burst open and they heard, “SAM, I’VE GOT THE MONEY, YOU CAN BUILD THE HOTEL NOW RIGHT?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Dream looked over at Sam, and Sam could feel the eyebrow raise underneath that smiley mask of his. “Hotel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Tommy walked over to where Sam was standing, until he noticed who was standing next to him.  
With wide eyes he said, “holy shit, is that the mayor, Dream?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Dream wheezed at his reaction, and had to put a hand on a table to steady himself. Sam laughed too, then said, “the one and only, Tommy, this is Dream, our mayor, Dream, this is Tommy, who as you just heard, wants to build a hotel in the Dream SMP. Which I, since we don’t have one yet, thought it was a great idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Dream, as he collected himself, gave a small wave to Tommy, while Tommy, in all his brilliance, said, “You never fucking told me you knew the mayor Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Yep, me and dream are good friends, we did build a city together after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Tommy just nodded, still seemingly in shock from the mayor standing in the room with him.  
__________________________________________________________

___Dream, probably feeling a little bad for the kid, decided to break the silence, “sooo, you want Sam to build you a hotel right? That’s a great idea Tommy.” Yeah that did not help, it just seemed to put the poor boy into an even more shocked state._ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Oh yeah, that reminds me, Tommy, you said you have the money right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________This seemed to snap Tommy out of it and he took something out of his pocket, it was a wad of cash, and handed it to Sam, “yeah, here, I- uh- hundred percent got it myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Sam didn’t quite believe that from the way he said it, but he wasn’t going to push it. He took the money out of his hand and counted it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Yep, this is a hundred dollars alright, good job Tommy.” Tommy positively glowed at this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“So you can build my hotel now right?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Sam nodded, “yep, do you have some land or a plot in mind that you want us to build the hotel on so that we can start planning out the general idea for the hotel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Tommy started at Sam, “I uh- heh- I needed to find someplace to put the hotel before I asked you to build it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Would you look at that, Tommy assassinated the mayor via laughing to death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy: I will ignore this letter in favor of building my hotel
> 
> and
> 
> RIP Dream, beloved mayor and friend, Died by laughing to death
> 
> Sam: He died happy


	3. Creepy Mansions, Carrots, And Techno Bringing Home A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sam go to a haunted house, while Phil's in for a surprise when Techno comes back from a trip.
> 
> Or: Tommy and Sam go to Punz for a plot to put Tommy's hotel, and Techno comes back from a trip with a Ranboo in tow.

“I just fucking met the mayor of Dream SMP, the mayor,” Tommy said to Sam in amazement.

“yeah you did, and now you see he’s really just an idiot who laughs at his own jokes.”

Tommy laughed, “Honestly, he really does.” 

The two and Dream had just gone their separate ways, Dream saying he had some business to take care of, and now they were heading in the direction of the person Sam had said could get them land that they could build Tommy’s hotel on. 

Ok, so one of them may not have realized that a building needed somewhere to be built, Tommy won’t say who, but it was one of them.

“Sooooo, who’s this person we're going to see that will give us a plot of land?” Tommy asked as they walked. Were they heading towards the richer part of town?

Sam checked his communicator, once again, an invention made by Floris Fundy, “he’s not giving us land, we’ll have to buy it, his name is Punz, and all he cares about is money. He’s also extremely loyal to dream.”

Tommy nodded, “Punz huh… wait isn’t that the name of one of the richest people in the Dream SMP, the person who built the tallest tower in the city and named it after himself, is that the Punz were meeting?”

“Yep, and also the person who owns most of Dream SMP.”

“Holy shit you seem to know the most famous people huh?”

Sam laughed, “well I’m also one of those famous people.”

“Oh yeah, I guess you are.”

“H-how did you forget!”

Tommy looked around, man, rich people houses were huge, each house had to at least be a mile long, and three to four stories tall. Why did they need that much room, five families could live in them comfortably. Maybe they wanted to flaunt their wealth to others. If that’s what it was it was working. 

Tommy looked at their yards, perfect grass and bush figurines, flowers gardens made into colorful and beautiful arrays of patterns, Long driveways leading to the front of the house. It looked very different than his yard, with patchy bits of grass, and a yellowed partly broken fence, but it’ll be better than theirs ever were, because of his pride and joy, his carrot farm, the one he tends to daily. Tommy loved his carrot farm he started about two years ago, he still remembered the first carrot ever picked out of it.

That was a great day.

_“WIL, WIL LOOK,” Tommy ran to the door and threw it opened, which startled Wilbur, who was sitting at the dining table, to spill his coffee._

_“Shit,” Wil said annoyed, “this better be fucking good Tommy, you interupted my coffee time, and you know how important my coffee time is to my mood. Do you remember the last time I went through a day without my coffee.”_

_Tommy did, and he honestly wished he didn’t, that was one of the most terrifying days Tommy ever had._

_“Anything I do is important, but anyways, look,” Tommy held up a bright orange carrot to Wilbur._

_Wil grinned, coffee forgotten, “is that what I think it is?”_

_“Yep, it’s one of the carrots from my farm.”_

_Wilbur got up and walked to Tommy, “holy shit, can I see it.”_

_Tommy handed Wilbur the carrot and Wil examined it, then he looked up, a proud smile on his face. “This is amazing Tommy, I know how hard you’ve been working on your farm.”_

_Tommy blushed and looked down, he scuffed the floor, “it’s not that big of a deal Wil.” he said, embarrassed._

_Wilbur laughed at his reaction, then his expression turned melancholy as he looked down at the carrot, “it really is, look how far we’ve come, from two scared kids homeless, running from their past, having to sometimes resort to stealing to survive. To living in their own house bought by the money they earned, where the little brother could make a farm, grow something,” Wilbur looked up at Tommy, “looked at how far we’ve come, and we did it all on our own. ”_

_“Yeah,” Tommy said quietly, then grew louder, “yeah, YEAH, fuck them, FUCK THEM,” Tommy didn’t need to say who he was cussing out, Wilbur knew, “we don’t need anyone, we can do things ourselves, hey Wil, give me the carrot.”_

_Wilbur handed Tommy the carrot wordlessly, he knew not to ask questions when Tommy was like this._

_Tommy marched over the kitchen sink to wash the carrot, because while he may be impatient, he wasn’t stupid. Then he got a knife out of a drawer, and cut the carrot into two pieces. He handed one of the pieces to Wilbur and then held his out in front of him._

_“To being able to do things ourselves.” Tommy said solemnly._

_Wilbur stared at Tommy, then he slowly held out his carrot too, “To being able to do things ourselves.”_

_They tapped carrots, then they both took a bite of of their own individual pieces._

_“Wow, this is fucking good,” Wilbur said, his mouth full._

_Tommy nodded, “it really is. And it’s obviously because I grew it myself.”  
Wilbur laughed, “yeah?”_

_“Yeah” ___

__

__

__“Were here,” Sam’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, they were in front of a huge mansion that was surrounded by towering black walls. And by huge, Tommy meant huge, the mansion was both tall and long, and made up of some of the darkest materials you could use for buildings. It had multiple towers surrounding it, and a huge staircase leading up to two enormous dark oak doors. Tommy wasn’t going to lie, it intimidated the hell out of him. They walked of to the wall, and the gate doors swung open. Tommy looked at Sam nervously, and Sam looked back, the sconces on each side of the door reflecting in his pure black eyes._ _

__Then Sam patted his shoulder, “it’ll be fine Tommy, he may be rich, but he doesn’t bite.” Then he headed in and started walking the long winding driveway that led towards the mansion._ _

__“Yeah…” Tommy said as he followed behind Sam._ _

__The longer it took them to get to the mansion, the more nervous Tommy got. Also, what the hell, why did this man have a whole fucking forest for his yard. WHY?_ _

__When they finally reached the steps, Tommy was ready to turn back and go home and drink some hot chocolate, cozy and safe, instead of being here. But he wanted his hotel to be built, and if that meant talking to a possible murderer, then he would do it. Besides, he had Sam, Sam would protect him if anything went wrong._ _

__After they walked up the stupidly long steps, they finally, finally reached the front of the mansion. Man, this Punz person must be fit if they have to walk this everyday. Maybe that was why he built his mansion like this._ _

__The doors were even larger up close, they were like five times Tommys height, Sam grabbed the huge knocker hanging on the door and banged on it a couple times. Then he stepped back._ _

__They stood in silence for a few moments, when suddenly the doors creaked open to reveal a blonde haired man with light blue eyes wearing the whitest suit Tommy had ever seen. Sam was right, he actually didn’t look that scary… wait did he just open those huge doors all by himself?_ _

__Punz looked at Sam, “Hello Sam, it’s good to see you again, it’s been a bit since we last talked. I hear you're looking to buy some land off of me. Come on in.” He moved out of the way to let them in. Then he noticed Tommy as they walked into his main foyer, “oh, who's this?” He questioned._ _

__“It has been a bit, we haven’t had much business together recently,” Then he nodded his head towards Tommy, “and this is Tommy, he’s the reason we're here to, as you said, buy some land off you. He’s hired me to build a hotel for him.”_ _

__Tommy waved to Punz awkwardly._ _

__“A hotel huh, does the Dream SMP actually have any right now?”_ _

__“Nope, apparently we didn’t think of a hotel while making plans for the overall layout of the city.”_ _

__Punz nodded, intrigued, “interesting, well, we can talk about this in my meeting room, where I have cookies and tea waiting for us.”_ _

__Tommy suddenly turned his head from where he was staring at one of the many porcelain statues strewn about._ _

__“Did you say biscuits?” were the first words he’s uttered since he walked in the mansion_ _

__

__

__Phil just finished rearranging the valuable gym shelf and was now starting on the ancient items sections of the shop. He was doing a full blown reorganization of the shop, for the third time... He was bored, okay!_ _

__Techno was supposed to come back today so he had closed shop early. But Techno was late. Phil wasn’t worried, the man could take care of himself, he was one of the strongest people ever known. Instead he was annoyed he had closed shop for the piglin and he apparently decided to be late._ _

__Phil had managed to sweep, mop, dust, have a snack, and reorganize the shop for a fifth time when the bell finally rang signaling someone was coming into the shop._ _

__“Fucking finally Techno, I closed the shop like five hours ago… what have you got there Techno?” Phil had turned around from putting something up to see Techno, and the black and white halved person in a suit trying to hide behind him even though he was like a foot or two taller than him._ _

__Techno stared at phil, then looked down at the thing he was holding in his hands, “oh this, nothing much, just an ancient artifact that could destroy the world as we know it.”_ _

__“Techno…”_ _

__Techno sighed in defeat “surprise!” he said as he gestured to the person behind him, who looked like they were about to pass out from fear. “I know how much you love children.”_ _

__Phil stared at the two, slightly in shock, “huh.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three Wooo! So how was it, good?
> 
> Tommy staring a Punz's creepy mansion: I'm going to be stabbed and murdered in there.
> 
> Sam: Nah, you'll be fine
> 
> and
> 
> Phil: Why do you have a child behind you Techno
> 
> Techno: I found him by the road and decided I wanted him
> 
> Phil: children aren't pets Techno
> 
> Techno:
> 
> Techno: They're Not?


	4. DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tommy strike a deal with Punz and meet maid Hbomb, while Quackity arrives to the Dream SMP to see his dad

“Um Tommy, you might want to slow down on those cookies.”

“Bere falle iscits, an mo.” Tommy said, stuffing another bisc- er cookie into his already full mouth. Then he grabbed his cup of tea and emptied it with one gulp. 

Punz raised an eyebrow at Sam, “do you know what he just said.”

Sam sighed in defeat, he knew it, if this kid wanted something nothing would stop him. “He said, ‘they’re called biscuits, and no’.” 

“Ah,” Punz turned to Tommy, “why do you call them biscuits?” 

“Because that’s what they’re called idiot, not cook-ies or whatever the hell you guys think they’re called.” He grabbed another cookie and bit down on it. 

Only this kid would call the right hand man of Dream an idiot because he was apparently calling cookies wrong. Sam was impressed by his bravery, or was it stupidity?

Currently they were sitting in Punz’s conference room, at the very end of the large table that encompassed most of the room, Punz was seated at the head of the table with Sam and Tommy sitting at his sides. The moment Tommy had spotted the cookies resting atop a multi-layered glass tray next to a daintily painted tea set with a steaming tea-pot full of tea he darted towards it and started scarfing down on them like they were the last cookies he was ever having.

Now most of the cookies were gone and Sam only had two, he has had quite a bit of the tea though, it was good. And if he felt fancy while sipping it with his pinkie sticking out, that was no one's business but his own.

While Tommy was chowing down on cookies and Sam was trying to act fancy, Punz sat patiently in his chair watching them, he hadn’t said anything until asking Sam what Tommy had said just now. Was supposed to unnerve Sam, yes, but Sam had been through enough meetings with Punz that it didn’t affect him anymore, and Tommy was too busy eating cookies to actually notice his intimidation tactic. 

Sam also knew he always waited for the other person to start talking, so that’s what he did, “okay Punz, you know why we're here, I informed you on my communicator while I headed here.”

Tommy, noticing the meeting was actually getting started, quickly finished off the last of the cookies, grabbed some more tea, gulped it down and then stared at Punz, waiting for him to speak.

Punz leaned forward, “yes, you said you wanted to buy some of my land for a hotel that he contracted you to build.” he gestured towards Tommy. Tommy scowled.

“Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I won’t be able to run a hotel,” Tommy said defensively.

Punz laughed, “I never thought that once, in fact, one of my rivals is about as young as you, he’s an up and coming business man who owns most of the Dream SMP second only to me. His name is Purpled, and I learned not to underestimate someone simply because of their age thanks to him. So when you say you can run a hotel, I believe you.”  


Tommy stared a Punz, then grinned, “your not so bad for a rich person.”

“Uh, thanks?” Punz said, confused to whether that was an insult or a compliment. 

Tommy nodded in approval as Sam tried to get back to the topic at hand. “So, what do you want for us to be able to build on your land?” he inquired.

Punz focused on Sam, “Hmmm, say hypothetically I do let you build the hotel on one of my plots, what do I get out of it?”

Sam considered the question, “well for one, we would be building the first hotel in the Dream SMP on your land, which would be great for your name, and... how about five percent of the profit we make from it.” Sam looked at Tommy for confirmation.

Tommy shrugged, “yeah, that sounds good.”

Punz stayed silent, thinking for a moment, then he said, “I agree,” Tommy and Sam Grinned at each other excitedly, until Punz added, “but you have to pay me five hundred for the land as well. I’m only making it this cheap because I know how beneficial this hotel will be for me.”

“Deal,” Sam said automatically.

Tommy stood and stared at Sam in disbelief, “WHAT?!”

“Tommy,” Sam said. Tommy looked at him, obviously about to go off on him, “sit down please.”

Tommy opened his mouth to retort.

“Please,” Sam pleaded.

Tommy stood there for a moment, then sat down grumpily.

Sam typed in his communicator, _thank you, I’ll tell you the reason I agreed later. ___

__Tommy looked at his communicator when he felt it buzz, then looked at Sam and nodded._ _

__Sam stood and said to Punz, “we're very thankful that you agreed, and we’ll get you that money as soon as possible.”_ _

__Punz stood too, “pleasure doing business with you as always Sam,” then he turned to Tommy, “and it was nice meeting you Tommy, hope we’ll be able to see each other again soon.” He held out his hand. Tommy stared at it for a moment, then stuck his own hand out and shook it._ _

__“My maid will escort you out, I’m afraid I cannot, I have some more business to attend to.” His maid walked in, as if summoned by some unseen force that Sam couldn’t see, while Punz went through another door that led who knows where._ _

__Sam turned towards the maid, and wait, did she have a beard. No, he had a beard, the maid was a he, and he was definitely wearing a maid outfit. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he had pointy triangle ears and a tail swishing behind him._ _

__He bowed, “hello masters, my name is Hbomb, and I’ll escort you out of here.”_ _

__Sam just nodded, too afraid to ask about… whatever this was in case he offended the maid._ _

__But apparently Tommy wasn’t, because he said, "why are you wearing that?”_ _

__Hbomb looked at Tommy, then said, “do you not like my outfit, master, because I can take it off.” He then proceeded to actually start to do that._ _

__“WAIT WAIT, DON’T!!” Sam said quickly, while also using his hands to cover Tommy’s eyes in case he still did._ _

__Hbomb stopped, “oh, so you do like my outfit?”_ _

__“Uh yes, yes. So please put your skirt back on.”_ _

__Hbomb nodded and put his skirt back on while Tommy tried to fight with the hand covering his eyes. Sam was stronger than Tommy, but the kid was really squirmy, and he managed to duck away from his hand and glare at Sam. Luckily, Hbomb had already put his skirt back on and was now standing there waiting._ _

__“Okay Hbomb, lead us out of here.” Hbomb walked towards the door and held it open for them. Then closed it and walked ahead of them, leading the way._ _

__When they got to the main foyer, Hbomb turned and faced them, “it has been a pleasure escorting you masters, I wish you a good day.”_ _

__“Thank you Hbomb,” Sam said._ _

__Tommy nodded,“Yeah, thanks.”_ _

__Sam glanced at the maid one last time as they walked out, he was a bit odd, but he seemed sincere and was obviously trying his best._ _

__Sam and Tommy headed towards the gates, when they got about halfway there, Tommy faced Sam, “so explain to me why you agreed to that deal, I don’t have a five hundred to pay him, and I’m definitely not going to let you pay that for me.” He scowled, “I fucking hate pity.”_ _

__Sam put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “because that was an incredibly good deal he gave us Tommy, land would usually cost almost twice as much than that. Punz realized how beneficial a hotel would be to him, and gave us a chance to actually pay it.”_ _

__“But I can’t even pay for the five hundred Sam,” Tommy said, obviously frustrated._ _

__“I’ll pay for half of it,” Sam said._ _

__“But-”_ _

__“It’s not pity, Tommy, it’s fair, is what it is. You paid for the hotel to be built, and I’m the one building it. We're business partners now, and that means we’re equals, so the money is being split in half, I’ll pay for half of it and you pay for the other half.”  
__

__Tommy looked down, then looked up at Sam and nodded, “as long as it’s not out of pity.”_ _

__“It’s not, I promise.”_ _

__“And I promise to get that money.” Sam believed him._ _

__“Let’s get going, I’ve got plans to get back too sketching. What about you Tommy?” They started walking again._ _

__“I guess I have carrots to wat… one sec, my friend Phil just sent me something.” His expression grew distressed as he read it._ _

__“Tommy, what’s wrong?”_ _

__He looked at Sam, “Phil just told me to come to his shop, and he said it’s urgent.”_ _

__“Do you want me to come with you?”_ _

__Tommy thought about it, “if you can, I don’t know why Phil sent me this, it could be something bad, some backup would be good.”_ _

__Sam nodded and Tommy led him to their destination, and whatever it is, Sam would help in any way he could._ _

__

__

__

__“NEXT STOP, DREAM SMP!!”_ _

__Quackity grabbed his stuff while Karl did the same thing, and they got off together when the train stopped._ _

__“Okay Quackity, where we heading?” Karl asked as they headed away from the train station._ _

__“I have no fucking idea,” Quackity said as he waved down an automobile._ _

__“What! then what are you planning on doing then, to find your dad If you don’t know where to go.” Karl asked as they got in and sat down._ _

__Quackity grinned, then said to the person in the front, “Can you take me to shop that the famous architect Sam owns.”_ _

__The driver grunted in confirmation as Quackity grinned smugly at Karl, “I know what I’m doing.”_ _

__Karl sighed in defeat, “you got me.”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__Quackity leaned against the seat, man, it’s going to be great seeing his dad again. Quackity hoped he was doing well._ _

__He wonders what he’ll think when he learns his son has become as famous as him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been really fun to make, and it's nice to be able to give some of the people who aren't in very many fics a chance to shine
> 
> Sam: No, bad Hbomb, no unclothing in front of the child
> 
> Tommy, whose eyes are covered by Sam: get your hands off me you fucking bitch
> 
> Also
> 
> Quackity to random person: do you know where my dad Sam is
> 
> Random person points in the general direction of Sam's shop: that way


	5. They're Called Biscuits Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sam find Phil perfectly fine, and meet Ranboo or the first time, while Quackity and Karl sit in front of the shop and play cards waiting for Quakity's dad to get back

“Okay, this must be the place,” Quackity said to Karl, “smaller than I thought it’d be if I’m being honest.”

“Yeah.”

They were standing in front of a quaint little shop, with a large window taking up most of the front of the shop and a simple wooden door on the very end leading into the shop.

“Maybe your dad’s just not a very extravagant person, he likes the simpler stuff.” Karl said while trying to peer into the shop. 

Quackity snorted, “if you saw where I grew up you would not be saying that, my dad loves to show off his skills.” He joined Karl in trying to peer inside. It was hard to see anything because it was dark inside.

“Really? Huh, never would’ve guessed it from this.” Karl squinted, looking around the inside of the shop, then said, “I don’t think anyone is here.” 

“Yeah, and the lights are off.”

Karl took a step back and looked at Quackity, “do you want to try his house?”

“Nah, not if you want to walk around twenty miles from here to there, because we can’t take a carriage there. There are no roads leading there.”

“Why would your dad build so far out and not make a road leading to it?” 

Quackity shrugged, “he probably has a secret transportation system somewhere that I don’t know about. And he didn’t like people knowing where he lived, it’s where he went when he wanted some peace from everyone, and it’s also where I was, he didn’t want me to be constantly bombarded by people either. Not to mention that’s where all of his valuables are.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Karl glanced around, it was getting late, and the lanterns were starting to be lit. “Are you sure this is his shop?”

“Almost positive, I saw blueprints and some tools strewn about in there, all stuff an architect owns. And if that’s not enough proof, that armor looks exactly like the one my dad’s always wearing. It’s probably a spare.”

“Well if you're sure.” He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, “soo, do we just wait here…”

Quackity joined him, “yeah, I guess.”

They sat there in silence for a bit, until Karl said, “want to play cards?”

“Ugh, hell yes, I hate being bored.”

“Are we betting money?” He said as he took the card deck out of his bag.

“How about a dollar to start.” Quackity replied as he watched him deal out the cards.

“What! We're betting a hundred dollars!?”  


“I DIDN’T FUCKING SAY THAT, I SAID ONE DOLLAR!”

“Yeah, one hundred dollars.”

“Oh my god, you do this every time.”

Karl couldn’t hide his grin anymore, “Do what?”

“AHhhhh. I hate you, you're the worst.”

Tommy threw open the door to Phil’s shop, Sam right behind him, “PHIL ARE YOU ALRI… The hell?” 

Phil was there, sitting at a table, with Techno and… some other person Tommy didn't know, and they were all laughing at something they had said.

“Ranboo mate, you are hilarious.” Phil said to the other person in the room.

“I try.” The person, apparently called Ranboo, said.

Techno snorted. The hell, He even got Techno to laugh? 

Somehow, they hadn’t noticed Tommy and Sam come in, which was saying something, because they weren’t quiet when they had barged in. 

Tommy started towards them, Sam behind him. Phil noticed them when they were about halfway to them. He grinned, “Tommy, look who's back, And brought a friend! His name is Ranboo” Techno waved, and Ranboo nodded towards him nervously. 

Tommy stood there, not saying anything.

Phil’s grin faltered, “Uh, you good there mate?”

Tommy stared at them silently for a moment, then he suddenly, “I- FUCKIN A, PHIL, I RUSH OVER HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR MESSAGE SAYING TO COME OVER HERE SAYING IT WAS URGENT. AND I FIND YOU NOT IN TROUBLE BUT HAVE A MERRY OL’ TIME CHATTING IT UP WITH TECHNO AND WHOEVER THE HELL THAT IS!” He stood there, trying to catch his breath. 

They sat there stunned by his outburst, while Sam nodded resolutely behind him.

Then Phil twisted his head to look at Techno, “Techno…” He groaned.

“I- what’s this got to do with fucking Techno?” Tommy asked in confusion.

“Yeah, what’s this got to do with me?” Techno said.

Phil turned back to Tommy, “I let Techno use my communicator to message you because he broke his, and he apparently didn’t tell you it was him or why he wanted you to come here.”

Tommy blinked, “Wait, so it was Techno who said, _Tommy, get over here, it’s urgent, _and didn’t say anything else besides that.”__

____

__They looked over at Techno, who shrugged, “what? It was urgent, I needed him here to help me convince Phil to let this nerd stay,” he pointed to Ranboo, “in case he said no.”_ _

____

__Phil just sighed while Tommy said,_ _

____

__“Blade, you do know Phil can’t say no to you right? I think it’s physically impossible for him too.”_ _

____

__“What, no, I can say no to Techno whenever I want,” Phil said defensively while Techno raised an eyebrow at him._ _

____

__Tommy snorted, “Sure.”_ _

____

__“Really, I can.”_ _

____

__“What about that one time he brought back a horse from one of his expeditions, and asked you if it could live in the shop. And you said yes, even built it it’s own room.”_ _

____

__“Carl is family Tommy.”_ _

____

__“He wasn’t when you first met him.”_ _

____

__“Yeah, well, that was just one time.”_ _

____

__“Oh there are many others that I don’t feel like mentioning right now, but if it makes you feel any better, Techno can’t say no to you either.”_ _

____

__Phil looked at Techno, and Techno shrugged, “he’s not wrong.”_ _

____

__“Really?"_ _

____

__"Yep, if you asked me to destroy a city Phil, I probably would."_ _

____

__"Thanks Tech, I guess I would probably do the same for you."_ _

____

__Tommy groaned, “and now I dragged Sam over here for nothing.”_ _

____

__Phil looked at the creeper in a crown who was standing patiently behind Tommy the whole conversation, “hey, is that the architect you hired to build your hotel?”_ _

____

__“Yeah, this is Sam, Sam, this is Phil, Techno, and I guess their new son, Ranboo?”_ _

____

__“He’s not our son,” Techno said quickly, “heeee’s just a kid staying with us now.”_ _

____

__Tommy looked at Techno in doubt, but said, “okay, I guess this is Ranboo, the kid who is now staying with them.”_ _

____

__“Hi,” Phil said while Techno nodded in greeting.  
__

__

__"Hello,” Sam replied._ _

____

__“Come sit down with us,” Phil told them, and the two did that, then Phil said, “as an apology for Techno, I’ll go get you some biscuits Tommy.” He got up and walked in the back room._ _

____

__Tommy cheered, hell yeah, even more biscuits._ _

____

__While they waited for Phil to come back, Tommy looked at Ranboo, “so how old are you Ranboo,” he asked._ _

____

__“Uh, a little over sixteen I think.”_ _

____

__Tommy groaned, “shiiiit, your older than me.”_ _

____

__Techno grinned, “hah, still the youngest, child.”_ _

____

__Sam tried to hide his laugh._ _

____

__Tommy glared at them, “fuck you all.”_ _

____

__“So what’s this about a hotel being built,” Techno said, remembering what Phil had said earlier._ _

____

__Tommy brightened, “I’m finally getting my hotel built, I hired Sam, one of the most famous architect, to build it for me.”_ _

____

__“After all this time huh, you finally did it. Good for you Tommy.” Techno said, his face softening the slightest bit._ _

____

__“Thanks, Techno.”_ _

____

__Techno paused, “Wait, how’d you get the money to get the one of most famous architects to build you a hotel anyway, you're not exactly rich.”_ _

____

__“Uh-hehehe, I uh- that’s none of your business idiot,” Tommy stated defensively._ _

____

__“That is a totally valid response to my question,” Techno said._ _

____

__“Yeah it-” “I’m back with the biscuits,” Phil interrupted, walking in the room with a bowl full of biscuits. Distracting Tommy from what he was going to say._ _

____

__“Ohohoho, look at em,” Tommy said, practically drooling._ _

____

__The moment Phil set them in front of Tommy, he basically inhaled them._ _

____

__Sam stared at Tommy in surprise and slight repulsion, “how are you still able to eat after eating all those cookies earlier. You ate all of them, all of them.”_ _

____

__Tommy glared at Sam as he swallowed, “how many times do I have to fucking tell you, they’re called biscuits, biscuits, and I’ll always have room for more biscuits.”_ _

____

__“Pretty sure they’re called cookies,” Ranboo added.  
__

__“No, biscuits.”_ _

____

__“Sorry guys, Gonna have to agree with Tommy here, they’re called biscuits.” Phil said_ _

____

__Tommy nodded, his mouth full again_ _

____

__Techno looked at Sam and Ranboo, “you should just start calling them biscuits now, that’s what I did, I too used to call them cookies, but they’ve reformed me, I’ve changed.”_ _

____

__The four continued to talk for a while, learning a bit about each other, until Phil glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, “ah shit, look how late it is, you guys still got to get home and we’ve got to set up a temporary place for Ranboo to stay until we can build him an actual room.”_ _

____

__Sam nodded and stood up, “Yeah, it’s way too late for me to actually head back to my house, so I think I’m just going to head back to my shop and sleep in the extra room I’ve got there for the night.”_ _

____

__“And I’ve got to head back and get my beauty sleep, a face like this doesn’t happen on it’s own,” Tommy said as the rest of them got up too._ _

____

__Techno walked with them to the door while Phil took Ranboo to get his room ready for the night._ _

____

__“Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a sec,” Techno said. Tommy and Sam stopped and looked at him._ _

____

__“You go ahead Tommy,” Techno said._ _

____

__“But-”_ _

____

__“Go.”_ _

____

__Tommy never talked back to The Blade when he talked like that, so he sullenly said goodbye to Sam and started heading home._ _

____

__He only glanced back once, wondering what Techno wanted to talk with Sam about, and if it had anything to do with him._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__Karl and Quackity still sat in front of the shop, done with the card game after Karl won all of Quackity’s money._ _

____

__“Man, I hope he comes soon, I really have to use the bathroom.” Quackity said._ _

____

__“You could go in the alley,” Karl replied.  
__

____

__

____

__“I just might.”_ _

____

__

____

__"You do that."_ _

____

____

__They sat in silence for a bit._ _

____

__Then when Quackity took out his communicator and started to fiddle with it, bored, that’s when Karl remembered, “wait, aren’t you in a close enough range to him to message him with your communicator?”_ _

____

__Quackity stared down at his communicator, then looked up at Karl, then looked back down to his communicator._ _

____

__“Fuuuck.”_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five woo, if your wondering why some people aren't in this fic, like Tubbo, Nikki, ect, I'm planning on doing another series based on the people that come and stay at the Big Innit Hotel after it's built and they'll be in it.
> 
> Tommy: Why did you word your message like this Techno
> 
> Techno: It made you come quicker didn't it
> 
> Tommy:
> 
> also
> 
> Karl: hah, all your money is now mine
> 
> Quackity: Dammit, why do I still do this if this happens every time

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism, questions, or comments, write in the comment section down below. Have a good day!


End file.
